Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Power Rangers Jungle Fury is the sixteenth installment in the American children's television series Power Rangers. Toy merchandising in the U.S. began in November 2007 and the show premiered on February 18, 2008, and uses footage from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the thirty-first Japanese Super Sentai series. Jungle Fury is broadcast on Toon Disney's Jetix programming block and ABC Kids in the United States. It is also the final Power Rangers series to air on Jetix, as well as Toon Disney. This series is also going to be the first of the seasons prior to Power Rangers Samurai to make it's debut on Nickelodeon. Synopsis For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq have selected their three top members to fight this evil. Jarrod, Theo, and Lily were picked, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a cub was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened, Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio were sent to find a new master and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. Dai Shi controls an army of fear, and the three Power Rangers are trying to stop him. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overlords: Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fixed thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominick, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominick the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after it to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominick was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order is to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi was losing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and when to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the four fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhaq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Characters The Power Rangers Casey Rhodes The Red Tiger Ranger; Casey is a novice member of the Pai Zhua, but is brave and instinctively protective of others. Initially, he is reluctant to accept his responsibilities due to his lack of experience, but he quickly learns to harness his inner power. He later failed his test to become a Pai Zhua master, despite beating Master Finn in battle. He later becomes a master when he ignores Master Mao and goes to save Jarrod from Dai Shi, against Theo, Lily, and Mao's suggestion. Casey now teaches at the Pai Zhua Academy. He controls the Tiger Spirit. He is portrayed by Jason Smith. Lily Chilman The Yellow Cheetah Ranger; Fun-loving and vivacious, Lily fearlessly accepts the responsibility given to her by Master Mao. She later became a Pai Zhua master by defeating Master Phant in battle. She controls the Cheetah Spirit. She is portrayed by Anna Hutchison. Theo Martin The Blue Jaguar Ranger; Smart, strong, and a good fighter. Theo is fearless and commanding. He must learn the importance of working as a team. He has an identical twin brother named Luen. He later became a Pai Zhua master by defeating Master Swoop in battle. He controls the Jaguar Spirit.He might have a crush on Lily. He is portrayed by Aljin Abella. Robert "R.J." James 'The Violet Wolf Ranger' R.J. is the Rangers' boss and new master, owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant, and master over the Wolf Spirit. He is the one who gives them their powers and provides them with jobs. He also creates the Rangers' arsenal of weapons, gear, and vehicles. It is later revealed that he is the son of Master Finn and that he rejected learning his father's Shark technique, instead mastering his own control over the Wolf Spirit. After his battle with Dai Shi, R.J. starts to lose control of his Wolf Spirit and starts developing transformations into a werewolf. After Fran manages to get R.J. to regain control, he becomes the Violet Wolf Ranger. He is portrayed by David de Lautour. Dominic "Dom" Hargan 'The White Rhino Ranger' Don is a mischievous former Pai Zhua student sent by Master Mao to find his path in life. After six years of wandering, he finds himself at JKP with the Rangers. After initially rejecting him, the Rangers accept him into the team when he saves Fran from a falling sign. He controls the Rhinoceros Spirit. After Dai Shi is defeated, he leaves for a European backpacking trip with Fran. He is portrayed by Nikolai Nikolaeff. The Spirit Rangers Elephant, Shark & Bat Spirit Rangers The Elephant, Shark and Bat Animal Spirits morphed into Power Rangers. Originally created with the Crystal Eyes from Master Phant, Master Finn and Master Swoop’s Spirits to battle the Rangers, the Spirit Rangers' outfits are facsimiles of Jungle Master Mode. In battle, each fights with their respective Master’s moves and weapon. After the Masters were freed from the Phantom Beasts, the Spirit Rangers can be summoned in battle by their respective Power Ranger. In the final Beast War, they fought alongside their respective Master. Allies *'Fran': A book-loving, clumsy, loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by R.J. She discovers that her co-workers are the Power Rangers when she enters R.J.'s loft and sees them fighting on the monitors. She now serves the Ranger squad by either watching the monitors (a task performed by R.J. until he became a Ranger) or taking over the pizza shop when the Rangers have to go to battle. She has a big crush on Dominic after he saved her life when they first met. After Dai Shi's defeat, Dominic invited her to go on a European backpacking trip with him. Hyperventilating, she accepted. She is portrayed by Sarah Thomson. *'Flit': A former enemy of Camille whom she cursed, turning him into an anthropomorphic fly. He must reside in her stomach or he will die. He occasionally escapes to commentate on Zord battles. When RJ saves his life, Flit allies with the Rangers and helps R.J. get control of his animal spirit, but has to return to Camille when the curse over him causes him to weaken after being away from her for too long. Flit helped the Rangers by catching the Crystal Eye containing Master Finn, after Unidoom tried to throw it into the ocean. He was turned back into a human by Camille once she turned good and went to work for R.J. at the pizza parlor, still retaining some of his insect characteristics. He is voiced by Kelson Henderson. *'Camille': She is a master over the Chameleon spirit, able to assume a fighting form. After Jarrod broke free of Dai Shi's control, she chose to betray her former master, and protect Jarrod, at the loss of her Phoenix powers. She later saved the Rangers from certain death by Dai Shi to prove she had changed, and later enrolled into the Pai Zhua academy with Jarrod. She is portrayed by Holly Shanahan, who also ironically plays Leelee Pimvare in Power Rangers Mystic Force, who also was originally bad but turned to the side of good. *'Jarrod': A student at Master Mao's temple and wielder of the Lion spirit; Jarrod was highly skilled and earned the chance to become one of the guardians of Dai Shi's prison. Unfortunately, Jarrod's arrogance and excessive violence forced Master Mao to dismiss Jarrod and select Casey instead. In response, Jarrod attacks Mao, and although Jarrod was no match for him, he accidentally freed the evil Dai Shi from his prison. Jarrod flees, but is taken over by Dai Shi as he runs away, becoming the evil master's vessel. Jarrod blames Casey for his expulsion from the Order of the Claw. In battle, Jarrod assumes a lion-themed armored form called the Lion Warrior. All of his past good deeds were erased by Carnisoar in order to allow Dai Shi to reach a higher level of evil, but repeated attempts by the Pai Zhua Masters to reach him hints that Jarrod's spirit, while overpowered by Dai Shi, still exists deep inside. After breaking free of Dai Shi's control with the help of Casey and Camille, he returned to Pai Zhua to learn from the beginning. He is portrayed by Bede Skinner. Pai Zhua Masters The founding members of the Pai Zhua battled Dai Shi and sealed his soul at the cost of losing three of their members in the fight. After Mao's death by the released Dai Shi, the Rangers learn under the three surviving Pai Zhua Masters, before the Masters were later brainwashed by the Phantom Beasts to become slave-like mediums for the Spirit Rangers. In the series finale, the four deceased Pai Zhua masters briefly return to even the Rangers' odds against the resurrected army of Dai Shi, finishing them off in their stronger anthropomorphic forms. *'Master Mao': The Rangers' previous master at the Pai Zhua academy who possesses a caracal spirit, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic cat form. Though he died fighting off Dai Shi while protecting the Rangers, Mao continues to help the Rangers in spirit while attempting to give Jarrod the strength to resist Dai Shi. He returns in physical form to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. He is portrayed by Nathaniel Lees. *'Master Phant': He is a Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Elephant, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic elephant form. He retired after losing confidence in himself. Because of Lily's determination, he regained his confidence and taught her how to use the Jungle Mace and to channel his Animal Spirit. He was later captured by the Phantom Beasts along with the other masters and his animal spirit transformed into the Elephant Ranger. He was freed by R.J. and the Elephant Ranger now fights with the other Rangers when summoned by either Lily or Master Phant. He is portrayed by Bruce Allpress. *'Master Swoop': He is a Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Bat, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic bat form. He formerly was R.J.'s mentor and taught him to fight without the aid of sight. Though blind, Swoop manages to see things further than they really are and teaches Theo how to focus and trains him to use the Jungle Fan and to channel his Bat Animal Spirit. He was later the first to be captured by the Phantom Beasts and his animal spirit transformed into the Bat Ranger. He was freed by R.J. and the Bat Ranger now fights with the other Rangers when summoned by either Theo or Master Swoop. He is portrayed by Oliver Driver. *'Master Finn': He is a Pai Zhua master and who possesses the spirit of the Shark, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic shark form. Being R.J.'s father, he tried unsuccessfully to teach his style to R.J., causing a rift between them that is not mended until R.J. proves his strength by demonstrating his own control over the Wolf Spirit. Master Finn trains Casey to use his Shark Sabers and teaches him how to channel his Animal Spirit. Later, he is captured by the Phantom Beasts along with the other masters and his animal spirit is transformed into the Shark Ranger. He becomes trapped in one of the Crystal Eyes when his Spirit Ranger is destroyed in battle with the Rangers. Flit saves the Crystal Eye from being thrown in the sea and gives it to R.J., who frees his father. The Shark Ranger now fights along with the other Rangers when summoned by either Casey or Master Finn. He is portrayed by Paul Gittins. *'Master Rilla': A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Gorilla, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic gorilla form. He died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Casey was no match for him in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Rilla sends Casey into a dimension to face his fear of the monster in his closet when he was young which he passes. Casey learns how to channel Master Rilla's Gorilla spirit. He returns in physical form to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. He is portrayed by Stig Eldred. *'Master Guin': A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Penguin, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic penguin form. She died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Lily was no match for her in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Guin sends Lily into a dimension to face her fear of spiders which she passes. Lily learns how to channel Master Guin's Penguin spirit. She returns in physical form to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. She is portrayed by Michelle Langstone. *'Master Lope': A Pai Zhua master who possesses the spirit of the Antelope, able to assume a stronger anthropomorphic antelope form. He died in the Great Battle and currently resides in the Spirit World. Upon arrival in the Spirit World, Theo was no match for him in combat. When it came to the first test, Master Lope sends Theo into a dimension to face his fear of performing karaoke in front of everyone which he passes. Theo learns how to channel Master Lope's Antelope spirit. He returns in physical form to help the Rangers during the Final Beast War when Dai Shi opens the gate to the spirit world to resurrect his beasts. He is portrayed by Andrew Laing. Villains * Dai Shi: An ancient evil that wanted to rid the world of the human race and believed that animals should be the rightful rulers. He has returned from being sealed by the Order of the Claw generations ago, in turn, possessing Jarrod (probably as he saw darkness in Jarrod's heart, due to his dark violent nature). With his reassembled evil army at his command, he seeks to continue where he left off, starting the "Beast War" anew. He was given power by the Phantom Beast Generals, making him the Phantom Beast King with the spirit of the Griffin, and chose to give Camille the powers of a Phantom Beast General. When Jarrod broke free of Dai Shi's control, Dai Shi began the next Beast War, and was finally defeated by Casey, Lily, and Theo after Jarrod had weakened him. He is voiced by Geoff Dolan. * Camille: Dai Shi's female servant, who awaited his return. She was originally the master over the Chameleon spirit, able to assume a fighting form and infuse Rinshi Beasts with more power. When Dai Shi became the Phantom Beast King, she was given the spirit of the Phoenix, by choice. After betraying Dai Shi, her Phoenix powers were stripped from her, and she turned to the side of good. She is portrayed by Holly Shanahan, who also ironically plays Leelee Pimvare in Power Rangers Mystic Force, who also was originally bad but turned to the side of good. * The Overlords ** Carnisoar: The Sky Overlord, whom Jarrod revived. He trained Jarrod to reach a new level of hate while erasing his past good deeds. He was a master over the Hawk spirit. He was destroyed by the Rhino Pride Megazord. He was voiced by Cameron Rhodes. ** Jellica: The Sea Overlord, revived by Camille to usurp Carnisoar's place in Jarrod's training. She was master over the Jellyfish spirit. She was destroyed by the Phantom Beasts for attempting to use them to destroy Dai Shi. She is voiced by Elisabeth Easther. ** Grizzaka: The Land Overlord. He was master over the Grizzly Bear spirit. Jellica and Carnisoar sent Camille to revive him in order to increase their power to combat the Rangers and their new Jungle Master powers, despite Dai Shi's distrust with him. He was destroyed by a combination of the Rhino Steel Zord, Jungle Master Spirits, and the Wolf Spirit. Voiced by Derek Judge. * Phantom Beast Generals ** Scorch: The leading Phantom Beast General, holding the spirit of the Avalon Dragon. He was destroyed by Casey, Lily, and Theo. He is voiced by Mark Wright. ** Snapper: A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the Black Snapping Turtle. He was destroyed by Theo, Lily, R.J., Dominic, and Camille. He is voiced by Richard Simpson. ** Whiger: A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the White Tiger. He stole Casey's Tiger Spirit, but was disgraced. He joined Casey in freeing the other Rangers before fading out of existence from loss of Rinzin. He is voiced by Jared Turner. * Rinshi: Jiang Shi-like creatures that Dai Shi revives and uses as foot soldiers, using lances as their weapons. Certain Rinshi are promoted to a higher rank where they can assume the form of Rinshi Beasts. Arsenal * Solar Morphers: Sunglasses that allow the Jungle Fury Power Rangers to morph into their Ranger forms using the morphing call, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!". The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and R.J. * Battle Claws: Standard knuckle guards for the Jungle Fury Rangers. These were the henshin devices for the Gekirangers. * Junglechucks: Nunchucks wielded by the Red Ranger. * Jungle Tonfa/Jungle Bo: Team side-arm weapons with two fighting modes. The Tonfa mode is used by the Blue Ranger, while the combined bō mode is wielded by the Yellow Ranger. * Jungle Mace: A meteor hammer that the Yellow Ranger wields after being taught by Master Phant. * Jungle Fan: A war fan wielded by the Blue Ranger after receiving it from Master Swoop. A second fan can also be used. * Shark Sabers: Twin dao (sword) wielded by Casey after receiving them from Master Finn. They can be combined into a single, larger sword. * Claw Cannon: A powerful bazooka which requires the cooperation of the three Rangers to charge with their beast spirits and fire it. In "One Last Second Chance", R.J. works on modifications for the Claw Cannon to harness on the spirits of the Elephant, Shark and Bat instead of using the Tiger, Jaguar and Cheetah spirits. * Strike Rider: The Red Ranger's armored motorcycle. In its normal mode, it can speed around enemies and blast them with lasers. In its attack mode, it transforms into a more aerodynamic form and energizes to attack enemies. * Claw Boosters: Claw-like weapons that allow the Rangers to access their Jungle Master Mode. * Wolf Morpher: R.J.'s morpher which allows him to become the Wolf Ranger, using the morphing call "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!". * Rhino Blade: Dominic's morpher, summoned from a discreet bracelet made by R.J. until needed. The Rhino Blade has two modes: a laser cannon for his "Rhino Morpher Stampede" and a blade mode for his "Super Slash" attack. He also uses the call "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!". It can be combined with a Claw Booster to form the Jungle Blade. * Control Dagger: A small blue and silver colored dagger. It was given to Dominic by Master Mao before he departed from the Pai Zhua Temple. It allows the wielder to bypass the barrier surrounding the Rhino Nexus. It also allows Dominic to summon and control the Rhino Steel Zord. * Zocato Power: The power Jarrod/Dai Shi uses for his energy orbs. Zords Jungle Fury Zords The Zords in Power Rangers Jungle Fury are the animal spirits that the Rangers possess within themselves, used in their signature attacks. They can be released, allowing the Rangers to enter and command them as traditional Zords. The spirits are sometimes called Spirit Zords. Episodes List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes External links * * [http://www.tvguide.com/detail/tv-show.aspx?tvobjectid=292742&more=ucepisodelist.html Power Rangers Jungle Fury] at TV Guide Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers series Category:ABC Kids/Disney Category:Nicktoon